


Heads Up Sunshine

by Rainbow820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Dialogue Heavy, Hormonal Dean, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Sam Is So Done, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: When a banishing sigil causes an interesting grace malfunction, Dean Winchester finds himself pregnant. Heaven wants him dead now more than usual, Hell just wants him, the Leviathan are drugging up all the junk food, Cas has lost his marbles, he's working with a demon, and did he forget to mention he's pregnant?Follow Team Free Will's adventures with an added little ball of soul and grace, that forces Dean and Cas to face their feelings head on. You know when Cas gets his on straight of course.**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural nor do I make any profit off this. All credit goes to Eric Kripke, Robert Singer, and all the other wonderful writes of the show**





	1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't know what to think now that Cas wasn't in his right mind. But he knows he has to save Sammy from whatever Cas's siblings want now. Cas goes in and distracts while he draws the sigil on the wall. 

“Heads up sunshine”Dean says to Cas right before banishing him. He feels awful and stunned, Cas was in a strange state alright. A dark part of him thinks Cas doesn’t deserve whatever strange peace the seraph has right now. Sam, Meg, Kevin, and him pile into Kevin’s mom’s car and drive off. He feels strange like something was crawling around him and Meg keeps giving him weird looks. A phone rings and he hears Meg start speaking with Cas. 

“Cas?”Dean asks turning to look at Meg and she glares at him before returning to speak with her angel. That puts a bad taste into his mouth thinking of Cas as a belonging, even if in his own head, he did refer to Cas as his angel. 

“Dean congratulations”Cas smiles so widely it makes Dean hurt, he was only happy because he was broken. 

“What?”Sam asks and Meg laughs. 

“Dean-O here has himself a nephilim growing”Meg says pointing at the elder Winchester’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry what?”Dean demands and Cas just starts talking to Meg about the dogs. “CAS”he shouts to get his attention and the seraph bows his head. “Cas can you please explain”Dean tries again softer with a small smile.

“Grace, one of the angels you banished, their grace went into your stomach and formed the nephilim, similar to how the usual mating process works”Cas responds before talking about the fake rabbit. Sam’s jaw seems to be stuck open, Kevin was whimpering, Meg looked smug, and Dean looked panicked. 

“Well who’s grace?”Dean demands and Cas groans as the angel radio starts up. 

“Doesn’t matter who they angels know”Meg responds cutting Sam’s arm so she can paint sigils on the roof to keep angels out. He hisses and Cas pokes his arm to heal him. 

“Won’t that hurt Cas?”Sam asks picking his jaw up. 

“No these are for regular angels, there are no more Seraph’s besides Cas”Meg says and Cas smiles sadly at her. Cas flies out of the car and Dean feels the sharp pain of loss again. 

“Where is he going?”Kevin asks he felt safe around the seraph and now he was with two hunters and a demon. 

“Protecting us all, drawing them away. They are going for surges in power, Clarence has more power than five of his angel friends. There are multiple classes between Seraph and whatever a regular angel is. The only one above Cas is an archangel, they’re either dead or in hell. He’s the most powerful angel around”Meg informs them and Dean just keeps driving. 

“So is it Cas’s baby?”Sam asks and Dean really hopes it is. Not because he wants a kid with Cas, of course not, but rather him than his siblings. 

“Probably the soul has to reach back and I doubt Dean’s soul reached for anyone but Cas. It’s always doing that, romantic really. It’s something Demons and Angels can actually see. Cas’s grace knitted your soul back together, you had the ultra rare experience of having your soul cradled in an angels wings, and Cas’s are something else. He’s a warrior angel and the only out of thousands to have black wings”Meg says and Sam begins asking questions about angel politics which she answers as best she can. 

“And Castiel who was his angel parent?”Kevin asks clearly interested as well as Dean just keeps repeating one word in his head, pregnant. 

“Lucifer”Meg says and a cold silence rips through the car. “He doesn’t remember, his siblings truly are dicks. Sixteen billion years of memories were erased from Cas’s mind. Altered to make him a mindless machine. Lucifer well he use to cry for the loss of Castiel, beg his father in prayer to watch after his little angel, till one day his cries just stopped”Meg shrugs. Sam mouths sixteen billion in his mouth and shakes his head from the thought of being around that long, Cas truly was an immortal being. 

“Guess God got the memo”Dean huffs and they all look at him. “What how many times as he brought Cas back to life now?”Dean asks and they pull into a gas station. 

“Oh god”Kevin says chomping down on food while Dean fills the car up. They get back on the road and just listen to music while Dean drives a hand subconsciously rubs his stomach is soothing circles. Cas appears back in the car and turns to Meg. 

“You know the Caribbean has always been so blue but the fish use to be a lot more grey. I like the colors more”Cas muses. “This fish are all so strange they’re ruder than you’d think”Cas smiles and Meg rolls her eyes. 

“Really?”Meg asks and he smiles brightly at her. He fills the silence by talking about the Earth in the past and about Lot’s wife. 

“She only turned to salt because of smiting sickness. They were told to leave because it would kill them. It wasn’t really mans fault, Michael thought making more power through combining grace and human soul, nephilim would be a good idea. But they were too attached to humanity. The human parents refused to leave their children when we explained we were going to take care of them. An act of defiance so we smote the town anyways”Cas sighs. 

“Wait so people have been repressed from homosexuality forever because your siblings messed up?”Sam demands. 

“It’s a circle. Oh Meg have you ever been to Jupiter?”Cas asks and she smiles at him while Dean keeps his eye on the road. Kevin was waking up again at the mention of going to Jupiter. 

“No Clarence I can’t say I have been”she smirks and he nods. 

“I’ll take you. We all have planets gifts from our Father. Jupiter has so many moons, so loyal”Cas smiles brightly and Kevin starts asking him questions about flying. 

“You have an differential equations for him on the size of your wings?”Dean jokes and Cas tilts his head. 

“I thought I would just show him. Though they won’t fit in here, and I can only show you the largest set”Cas explains and looks excitedly at Meg. “Hell doesn’t have insects does it?”Cas asks and Dean’s grip tightens on the steering wheel. Cas wasn’t okay, the faraway look in his eyes. The change in topics after a few sentences, the excitedness every time he talks to Meg. 

“No angel there aren’t”Meg responds smiling and Cas nods. Dean is thankful when they pull into the driveway and take Kevin inside. 

Dean slips into the bathroom and looks at the pregnancy tests he bought. He knew both Cas and Meg couldn’t be wrong about sensing the grace and soul forming inside him. Yet here he was peeing on stick after stick as if that was a more trustworthy form of anything. 

He sits on the floor staring up at the tests on the counter and when his timer goes off he leaps up and sees that all but one of the ten tests are positive. He feels a rush of calming and looks down at his stomach in surprise before a ear splitting grin breaks across his face. 

“Cas come here”Dean prays and the seraph appears with a flutter of wings behind Dean and looks down at the tests. 

“Hello Dean”he greets the look on his face so faraway Dean is reminded of the end version of Cas. 

“I’m still pissed at you but”Dean trails off and pulls Cas into a hug. “You know I always wanted kids, just never thought it would happen like this”Dean chuckles. 

“Did you know dolphins can be like midwives. Female dolphins help other with the birth of baby dolphins”Cas says and Dean just hugs Cas tighter. 

“This is where you hug back buddy”Dean says. 

“Oh of course”Cas says hugging Dean. “Dolphins”Cas begins and Dean cuts him off. 

“Okay buddy, we have to go speak with Kevin”Dean says linking his hand with Cas who has gone quiet. They exit the bathroom together and head down to speak with the profit before the teenager has a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Bobby travel to North Dakota to get the alpha blood after a tip from one King of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Un-Betad so sorry for any mistake.

When Meg leaves they draw out a devil's trap in chalk while Cas pouts. He trusted Meg but they couldn't so he did as he was told and sat waiting for her to come back. 

They wait for Meg and she reminds him that, his baby was worth a lot to a lot of people and she kept her mouth shut. Dean glares and grinds his teeth together but nods to Sam who removes a part of the trap with his foot. 

Hester and Inias show up with more angels soon after and gaze of Dean more disgustedly than usual.

“Castiel you know the rules what is inside Dean Winchester in an abomination”Hester snarls and Dean feels an anger like none other rush through his veins and he sees red. Until the calming feeling rushes through him again.

“Hester sister, I know you want answers for my crimes. Leave the Winchester’s out of it please”Cas says.

“Fine but you will pay”she snarls and Dean jumps forward when she hits Cas. He smiles proudly when he sees Sam do the same thing. When the angel touches him to force him back more he yanks his hand away burn wounds are healing. Dean smirks he already loved the kid in him, they were badass and had the power to calm his temper. He feels the overwhelming need to hug Meg for saving Cas.

“What was that with the burning?”Dean demands once the angels are gone.

“The nephilim was protecting you, she already loves you”Meg smirks and Dean’s features brighten.

“It’s a girl?”he asks and Cas nods in agreement.

"We will keep the prophet safe"Inais assures them and the other angels leave with him and Kevin. Meg leaves, Cas gives his blood and goes as well. Dean goes for the whiskey but Sam snatches it from him and points to his stomach.

Dean does a very accurate representation of a fish. “I can’t sleep without it”he protests and feel a surge of drowsiness and the calming again.

“My niece has other ideas about that Dean. If she can burn an angel I’m sure she can put you to sleep”Sam smirks.

“Well you better damn well like this niece better than your last one”Dean snaps and Sam looks away sadly.

“She was going to kill you”Sam says and Dean nods.

“There was no struggle at the crime scenes those men couldn’t hurt their daughters anymore than I could’ve hurt Emma”Dean sighs moving to the bed and falling down.

“Just sleep”Sam instructs. 

* * *

When Dean wakes up feeling more rested than he has in a long time he goes and grabs the notebook to read over again. 

He feels hungry and walks over to the fridge and looks for pie but the thought makes him sick. He backs away from the fridge and thinks of his favorite foods that just make him more ill. Then he thinks about Sam's stupid healthy cereal and he wants it. 

"Baby girl are you doing this?"he asks out loud and the strange calming wave washes over him again. He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head but pours the cereal and milk anyways. 

Sam wakes up and eyes him strangely but doesn't comment as he pours his own cereal. They go over the journal again and get nothing. Dean sighs and goes to brush his teeth glancing at the tests that were in the trash and smiling. 

He sees his breath and watches the mirror frost over before calling out to Bobby. "Crowley"Dean huffs as they prepare to summon him. "Wait if Meg could sense the baby Crowley can"Dean reminds Sam pulling the match away from the bowl. 

"If we don't get his blood we're all dead anyways"Sam reminds his brother who nods solemnly and throws the match down. 

"Well well someone has gone and gotten himself knocked up"Crowley smirks and Dean's hand flies to his stomach to grasp his shirt. "Oh and Squirrel do give your angel daddy my regards. Cas better watch his back"Crowley sneers. Sam and Dean look at each other while Crowley rolls his eyes. He sighs dramatically and reaches for the whiskey which just smells cheap so he winces and sets it down. 

"Cas is dead"Sam tells Crowley with a glare. 

"Every other Seraph died millions of years ago. Cas is the only angel seemingly able to cheat death, and the only possible angel that had grace Squrriel's soul would reach out to"Crowley huffs angrily. "I get it you want to protect your pet but do not **lie to me** "Crowley shouts the last bit and makes the brothers tense. 

"Look Crowley"Dean starts in a growl and the demon holds up his hand. 

"Alright boys so you've gotten the fallen angel blood. You get mine last, you need an alpha's blood. I have it on good authority the alpha vampire still lurks around, and I know where you should start"he smirks before disappearing. For dramatics he burns the location into the table and the brothers grumble about using paper. 

 "Come on lets hit the road"Sam sighs and goes to grab his bags. They drive up to Hoople, North Dakota. 

Dean is forced to switch with his brother as the baby makes him tired and unable to keep driving. 

Sam smiles at his sleeping brother and moves his hand to his stomach. A ripple of warmth and calm radiates through him and he sighs relaxing. His niece was going to be good for Dean he could tell.

They arrive at a gas station and Dean notices how weird everyone is being.

"Well you're going to have to start eating healthy anyways"Sam smiles smugly and Dean pouts. 

"I hate this for the record"Dean grumbles grabbing some apples.

"Yeah yeah"Sam scoffs pulling out his wallet. They drive to the Alpha Vamp layer and Bobby goes in first.

The brothers go in and find Emily behind the wall. Dean feels sick thinking about his little girl being taken away from him, and his mind flashes to Emma being shot in front of him. He vows to never let this one go, if she makes it out of him that is.

"We'll get you home"Dean promises Emily locking Bobby's flask away. He uses a birthdate no one but him would know and punches in Emma's birthdate. _02312_

Dean tells Bobby they'll be back soon and they take off. Bobby watches Emily on the phone and take off. He glares at the TV, and tries codes on the safe. 

"My birthday"Bobby shouts and when it doesn't work he's really confused.

"Dean maybe you should stay here"Sam suggests and his brother shakes his head.

"I can't let you go in alone. And besides we don't get this blood we're all dead anyways"Dean argues, throwing Sam's words back at him. 

After his head is slammed and he coughs up blood he heals and doesn't even feel the pain that should be there. 

He laughs and his hand goes to his stomach and rubs. He thanks his baby girl and focuses on how he's going to get out of the room. They find their weapons and move back into the main room to take care of Edgar. 

The alpha gives them his blood and the brothers make sure they get the little boy.

 "As a soon to be daddy I'm sure you care about children so much"the Alpha snarls and Dean glares tightening his grip on the machete. "Please any second rate monster will be able to smell and hear your little parasite. I suggest the ange that did this to you cloak it"the Alpha smirks.

Dean glares and they leave heading for the police station. They arrive and bring the kid in while they are asked into the chiefs office for questioning.

"We didn't take him"Sam insists. 

"Of course just wait here for a minute"the woman smiles thinly and walks out. They hear the tell tale clicked no of a locking door and they tense. 

"Come on"Dean huffs pushing the window open. He and Sam drop down and sprint to their car before anyone can notice.

"Goddammit Sammy, Crowley better do his part"Dean growls climbing into Baby.

Sam nods and they speed off back to the motel. Sam notices how Dean relaxes and smiles down at his stomach for a second, and smiles himself. He needed this to work, he couldn't loose his brother or Cas who was his best friend and like a brother to him. 

 They get back to the motel and Dean complains some more before they are confronted by a pissed off Bobby. 

"What the hell was the code boy?"Bobby demands when they get back.

"My daughters brithday"Dean shrugs punching it in. 

"What?"Bobby growls out and Dean looks at him.

"I know you Bobby, you didn't even know about Emma let alone when she was born"Dean sighs pocketing the flask.

"Bobby we have to talk about this. You aren't doing well. Look at this place, you could hurt someone"Sam insists and Dean tenses.

"Can we do this when we get back to the cabin?"Dean asks and Sam sighs nodding. They leave the room and Dean rubs his stomach the warm wave of calm washing over him but it doesn't soothe the anxiety he feels.

Dean thinks about how messed up Cas is. If they survive this he's gonna have to find a way to fix Cas. He can't raise their baby girl on his own. He doesn't even want to pick the name without Cas.

He sighs and starts driving letting the roar of Baby's engines fill his mind and push away thoughts he'd rather not be having. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My goal is to have a chapter up every two days. Also to have a whole episode in each chapter. Don't worry Cas will be in the next one.


End file.
